Our Deal
by breakandfall
Summary: ¿Qué pasará cuando un sentimiento irracional se apodere de Scorpius? ¿Cómo puede ser que a un miembro de Slytherin le llegue a gustar alguien de Gryffindor? ¿Cómo a un Malfoy puede gustarle una Weasley? Y viceversa.
1. Introducción

INTRODUCCIÓN.

No es nuevo que las casas Gryffindor y Slytherin no se llevan muy bien, aunque la relación haya mejorado con los años. Pero las rivalidades seguían ahí, unas más fuertes que otras. Había una en concreto, una tan grande que duraría para siempre. O eso creía todo el mundo.

La relación que había entre Scorpius Malfoy y James Potter y Rose Weasley no se podía describir de otra forma que de enemistad y rechazo. Esto había sido así desde que pisaron Howards por primera vez y ninguno estaba dispuesto a cambiar la situación. Se habían pasado los cinco años que se conocían haciéndose la vida imposible. Utilizaban cualquier oportunidad que se les presentaba y utilizaban de todo: hechizos simples pero efectivos, algunos encantamientos y varias pociones, que habían aprendido a esconderlas en las comidas. Todo esto para dejar a otro en ridículo, aunque las consecuencias para la Copa de la Casa eran nefastas.

Ahora, en Quinto Curso, las cosas parecían que iban a ser iguales, o eso creían ellos. Algo estaba a punto de cambiar y ninguno lo veía venir. ¿Qué pasará cuando un sentimiento irracional se apodere de Scorpius? ¿Cómo puede ser que a un miembro de Slytherin le llegue a gustar alguien de Gryffindor? ¿Cómo a un Malfoy puede gustarle una Weasley? Y viceversa.


	2. Comienzos extraños

**Comentad y opinad, por favor :)**

_Siento haber tardado tanto en subir el capítulo pero he pasado todos mis documentos a otro ordenador._

* * *

><p><em>"Uno, dos, tres, cuatro,... trece, catorce,... treinta,..."<em> Parecía que todos los compartimentos del Expreso a Hogwarts estaban ocupados. Incluso los pasillos se habían llenado de alumnos de todas las edades. Los que viajaban por primera vez en el tren parecían emocionados y asustados al mismo tiempo, mientras que los demás iban de un lado para el otro hablando y riendo sin preocupación ninguna.

Rose Weasley caminaba detrás de los hermanos Potter – Albus y Lily, ya que James era Prefecto y tenía que viajar en otro compartimento. - mientras éstos miraban si había algún sitio donde poder sentarse, pero parecía que no había suerte. Por fin, después de una larga búsqueda, encontraron uno completamente vacío. Se habían acomodado en uno de los últimos vagones del tren y por ahí no pasaba ni una sola alma, ni siquiera la mujer que lleva el carrito de los dulces. Las ranas de chocolate eran las favoritas de Lily y Rose así que, lo más probable, era que uno de ellos tuviera que levantarse a mitad de trayecto e ir a comprar algunas cosas. Ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a comer lo que les había preparado su abuela Molly. La querían, pero hacía una comida poco apetecible.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Hugo? Pensaba que este año se iba a sentar con nosotros.

Albus, que desde pequeño había tenido una gran amistad con su primo Hugo, el hermano de Rose, se había decepcionado mucho cuando éste empezó a salir con otros amigos de su curso en Hogwarts. No es que no se alegrara por él pero le hubiese gustado tener la misma relación en el colegio que en casa.

-No, antes de subir me dijo que ya había quedado con Thomas y Lucy. No sé, dice que tienen cosas de las que hablar. - Con esto, Rose se colocó bien en el asiento y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

Pasaron muchos minutos hasta que alguien volvió a hacer algún comentario. Estaban tan cansados que no tenían fuerzas más que para mirar por la ventana y dejar que el tiempo pasase. Parecía que ya estaban a mitad de camino cuando Lily hizo un comentario que puso tensa a Rose.

-Antes de subir al tren he visto a Scorpius Malfoy con Dean y Corbin. Estaban metiéndose con unos chicos de primero que subían al tren. Scorpius parecía diferente.

-¿A qué te refieres con "parecía diferente"? Por que me apuesto lo que quieras a que sigue siendo el mismo imbécil de todos los años. - Rose cogió aire después de soltar todo eso con rabia y prosiguió. - Además, ¿a qué viene ese comentario?

-Rose, tranquilízate. Sólo era un comentario, nada más.

-Pues mira que hay temas de conversación Lily, y tu has tenido que elegir justamente ése. - La chica de cabello rojo se colocó más recta en el asiento, de forma que se notaba que estaba incómoda.

James, medio dormido – como siempre le pasaba cada vez que viajaba – cambió de postura pero parecía que no tenía intención de meterse en la conversación que estaban teniendo las dos chicas. Se formó de pronto un incomodo silencio que los acompañó varios minutos hasta que la pequeña Lily – bueno, ya no tan pequeña – hizo ademán de levantarse.

-¿Dónde vas? Todavía no hay que ponerse el uniforme, queda un montón de trayecto hasta llegar a Hogwarts.

-Lo sé, pero como parece ser que hoy estás un poco irritada he pensado en ir a por algo de comer. - Lily dijo esto con un tono cortante que dejó a Rose helada.

-Lo siento. Sé que no es culpa tuya pero cada vez que oigo el nombre de Scorpius me entra una rabia por dentro... No puedo explicarlo. - Rose miró a su prima a los ojos y lo repitió más lento. - Lo siento de verdad.

-Está bien. Pero no dejes que te afecte tanto, no vale la pena.

Lily Potter volvió a levantarse pero esta vez su prima fue más rápida y con un movimiento de pies ya estaba fuera del compartimento. Cerró la puerta, y con un gesto con la mano le dio a entender a la chica que iba ella a comprar las cosas. Así que, sin mirar atrás, caminó por los vagones que se encontraban completamente despejados. Ni un alma caminaba por allí, sólo ella. Los rayos de sol – ya casi desapareciendo – formaban sombras en el tren haciendo que aquella vista fuese todavía mucho más hermosa de lo que ya era de normal. Y fuera, el cielo se teñía de rojo y naranja, reflejando los colores en los campos que se podían observar por las ventanas. Dios, nunca podría olvidarse de aquello, ni siquiera por un segundo.

Rose siguió su camino hasta que a lo lejos pudo ver a la menuda mujer que paseaba el carrito de un lado para el otro. Cuando estuvo más cerca pudo ver que quedaban muy pocos dulces, menos de los que esperaba.

"Tendría que haber venido antes." pensó Rose. En un par de segundos llegó hasta donde se encontraba la mujer de ojos saltones y nariz de gancho y se fijó bien en lo que quedaba. Buscó por todas partes los envoltorios de color morado, que contenían las ranas de chocolate, pero no los vio por ninguna parte. La mujer se quedó mirando a aquella muchacha pelirroja que no hacía más que mirar por todas partes.

-Creo que si me dices lo que quieres jovencita, podré ayudarte a encontrarlo. - La mujer la miró con una sonrisa un poco forzada esperando a que dijese algo.

-Disculpe, sólo buscaba las ranas de chocolate pero veo que no le quedan. - Rose bajó la mirada otra vez hacia el carrito por si acaso se le había pasado algo pero no hubo suerte. - Son mis favoritas, ¿sabe? Pero bueno, ha sido mala suerte.

La mujer se pasó una mano por su pelo gris sin decir nada más, pero al ver que la chica giraba para irse sin comprar nada decidió hacerle un favor.

-Si quieres conseguir una rana de chocolate hay un chico ahí que ha comprado una docena. Tal vez pueda darte alguna.

Rose se giró inmediatamente para ver hacia donde estaba señalando la mujer. La verdad es que necesitaba comerse por lo menos una rana de chocolate. En su casa nunca había porque a su madre no le gustaba dulces, decía que te estropeaba los dientes. Suponía que era una manía que tenía por haberse criado con unos padres dentistas. Las únicas veces que podía comerlas era en el Expreso a Hogwart y en La Madriguera, cuando su abuela Molly se las daba a escondidas. Al mirar, al fin, hacia donde apuntaba el huesudo dedo su mundo se vino abajo.

-Vaya, vaya. Parece que Weasley quiere una de mis ranas de chocolate. No sé si tengo suficientes para darte, sólo doce, y no sé si quiero malgastarlas contigo. - Con una sonrisa, Scorpius Malfoy se giró para mirar a sus amigos. - ¿Sabes? Tal vez podamos hacer un trato.

-No te molestes Malfoy, no quiero nada que venga de ti.

-¿Estás segura? Están deliciosas y sé que son tus favoritas, ¿no?

Rose se quedó completamente petrificada mirando al chico rubio que había justo delante de ella. Tenía levantada una ceja y dibujada en su cara una sonrisa de superioridad que la sacaba de sus casillas. ¿Cómo podía Scorpius Malfoy ponerla tan nerviosa? No tenía sentido. Lo único que sabía es que aquello no iba a acabar bien y ella no quería ser la responsable de la pérdida de puntos de Gryffindor nada más empezado el curso.

Scorpius - que esperaba la reacción de aquella chica pelirroja que tenía delante - decidió dar un paso más y se acercó a ella, tanto que fue capaz de sentir su aliento en el cuello. Nunca habían estado tan cerca y ni lo habían querido estar, pero ahora que lo estaban todo parecía un poco confuso. En ese momento los dos podían sentir sus cuerpos a centímetros de distancia, sabían que podían alcanzarse con sólo alargar un poco el brazo y, aún así no les molesta. Extraño. Rose y Scorpius se miraban a los ojos, ni pestañeaban. Se miraban con recelo y desconfianza, pero también con curiosidad. Rose, por primera vez, se había fijado en sus ojos. Ojos grises y grandes que la engullían cada segundo que los miraba. Entonces, antes de quedar engullida del todo, una voz sonó cerca de su oreja.

-Entonces, ¿quieres una o no? Seguro que sí. - Scorpius volvió a mirarla a los ojos. -Vaya, vaya, Weasley. No sabía que te ponía... tan nerviosa que no puedes hablar.

Aquello la hizo reaccionar. No iba a dejar que Malfoy se pensara lo que no era. Con las dos manos Rose le apartó de ella y dio un paso atrás. Pudo ver como la sonrisa que había aparecido otra vez en la cara de Scorpius se iba desvaneciéndose con cada segundo que pasaba.

-Cómo ya te he dicho antes no quiero nada de ti. - Se giró para irse y ya había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando añadió algo. - Malfoy, no eres tan importante como para ponerme nerviosa.

Y con eso dicho se dirigió a su compartimento.


End file.
